


Медленно раскрываясь

by Lenuchka, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга [13]
Category: Black Mirror (TV), Paterson (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Kylux Adjacent Ship, M/M, Slow Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: — Будь осторожен, — сказал ему Эш, все еще обнимая. Пат никогда прежде не замечал россыпи мелких веснушек на его щеках.
Relationships: Paterson (Paterson)/Ash Starmer
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132760
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Тексты (от G до Т) команды Кайло и Хакса





	Медленно раскрываясь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [slow show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244856) by [storytellingape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytellingape/pseuds/storytellingape). 



> Special thanks to **storytellingape** for allowing this translation ❤
> 
> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)

Уходя, Лора забрала все: машину, зеленый тостер, голландский сервиз, который ее мама подарила им на свадьбу. Он больше походил на произведение искусства, чем на чашки с блюдцами. Конечно, кое-что она оставила, например, фотоальбомы и старый плеер с нарезкой песен, которую Пат сделал для нее еще в школе, в кассетоприемнике. Но он все сложил в коробку и поставил в гараж, чтобы снова не начать грустить при виде этих вещей, разбросанных вокруг.

Жизнь без Лоры поначалу оказалась трудной, потому что Пат был человеком привычек: он привык все делать определенным образом и зависел от размеренного ритма своей повседневной жизни. Приятно было сознавать, что утром он обязательно проснется в шесть утра, чувствуя тяжесть тела прижавшейся к нему Лоры. С нетерпением дождется даже самой странной еды, приготовленной ею, вернется домой после смены и, повесив пальто за дверью, сообщит, что пришел.

Лора не взяла с собой Марвина, ему не нашлось места в новой бруклинской квартире. Сосед Пата, Эш Стармер, предложил приглядывать за ним, пока Пат на работе. Эш переехал в этот район всего несколько месяцев назад. Насколько Пат знал, он был замкнутым и никогда не выходил из дома. Пат решил, что он трудится в сфере информационных технологий. Эти ребята часто работают на дому.

Закончив смену, Пат сперва заходил к Эшу за Марвином. После ухода Лоры это стало частью его нового распорядка. Теперь приходилось самому готовить себе ужин, упаковывать обед, а на кровати, на прежнем месте, больше не было вмятины в форме тела Лоры. На самом деле он приобрел новую кровать, потому что Лора забрала матрас и половину мебели в доме.

К счастью, Марвин безумно привязался к Эшу. Пат не понимал, почему он сам никогда не нравился Марвину. Лора купила Марвина в приюте еще щенком, три года назад, — и он, даже когда его отучили мочиться дома, продолжал писать Пату в ботинки. Но Эша Марвин чертовски полюбил и поднимал шум каждый вечер в половине седьмого, когда Пат приходил за ним. Он не желал уходить, и Пат не мог его винить: дом Эша, хоть и меньший по размеру, чем у него, был уютно обставлен. Ковры, подушки, бесконечные ряды растений на подоконниках. Место казалось одновременно и обжитым, и нет, Пат никак не мог понять, в чем же дело.

Эш и сам выглядел уютно, всегда, даже в жару, носил зеленую парку. Но, по мнению Пата, он хорошо в ней смотрелся, даже мило. Она подчеркивала его глаза цвета свежескошенной травы.

— Как ты это делаешь? — спросил однажды Пат, когда Эш положил ему на руки спящего Марвина. Эш, казалось, был смесью дрессировщика и заклинателя собак. Он знал, как успокоить Марвина.

Эш улыбнулся Пату и наклонился ближе:

— Я открою тебе секрет. — Пат удивился, что не уловил запаха волос или пота, несмотря на то, как близко они находились друг к другу. Но его не смутило, что Эш ничем не пахнет. — Я обаятельный от природы.

Эш подмигнул, и Пат невольно подумал, что он не соврал.

Его очарование, безусловно, объясняло, почему сам Пат делал крюк, чтобы заглянуть в дом Эша, а не отправлялся в бар как раньше, напрямик. У него начала формироваться новая привычка, но Пат решил, что ему пойдет на пользу выход из зоны комфорта. В конце концов, Лора всегда говорила ему об этом, возможно, настала пора последовать ее совету.

Ему нравилось торчать в гостиной Эша, слушать старые пластинки, потягивая светлый «Бад», засиживаться допоздна, пока не становилось слишком поздно, чтобы идти домой — даже через дорогу, слушая, а Эш рассказывал обо всем: от турецких войн до истории открытия атома. Он засыпал на диване Эша и просыпался от запаха кофе. Пат никогда не видел, чтобы Эш ел или пил, но, когда Пат заглядывал к нему после ужина, в холодильнике всегда было полно продуктов.

— Я учусь готовить, — ответил Эш на вопрос Пата, почему холодильник вечно забит едой. На следующий вечер Эш пришел с куриной лазаньей в сливочно-томатном соусе и с идеальной сырной корочкой. Он предложил убрать остатки в контейнер, чтобы Пат до конца недели мог брать их на работу.

Они выпили за дружбу, поставили пластинку с блюзом и наблюдали, как Марвин крутится, пытаясь зубами поймать собственный хвост. В разгар вечера Пат заснул. В выходные он подменял друга и чувствовал себя настолько усталым, что практически не мог писать стихи.

Внезапно проснувшись, он понял, что лежит головой на коленях у Эша. Пат не помнил, как улегся на него, но жаловаться не собирался — приятно было ощущать в волосах его пальцы. Напоминало о детстве: бабушка гладила его по голове, а он дремал у нее на коленях. В ее доме всегда пахло свежеиспеченным хлебом. Пат был там счастлив. Вот так и сейчас, когда пальцы Эша путались в его волосах, он испытывал чувство безмятежности.

— Прости, — извинился Эш, когда Пат открыл глаза и посмотрел на него. — Наверное, мне пора.

— Который час? — спросил Пат, садясь.

— Половина третьего, — ответил Эш, не глядя на часы.

Пат кивнул, и Эш быстро поднялся на ноги. Пат проводил его до двери, потирая затекшую шею. Эш по-прежнему носил свою любимую парку, про которую Пат все забывал спросить. Они были знакомы не более месяца, а у Пата уже накопилась масса вопросов. Но он точно знал, что времени для ответов много, что все только начинается. Незачем спешить.

— Я рад, что ты пришел. Спасибо за ужин, Эш, — сказал Пат, стоя у двери.

— Пожалуйста. Тебе понравился сыр?

— Да. Мне очень понравилось, спасибо, — Пат улыбнулся.

— Хорошо, — ответил Эш, а затем оказался ближе, не сделав при этом ни шагу и глядя то ли на подбородок Пата, то ли на ключицу. Пат не мог точно определить, потому что засмотрелся на глаза Эша цвета морской волны, менявшие цвет — Пат готов был в этом поклясться — в зависимости от времени суток. Тем не менее Пат отодвинулся. Поздно уже: спать пора, а не предаваться размышлениям. Пусть половина города и закрыта, но утром его все равно ждет работа.

Эш обнял Пата за плечи, притянул к себе. Пата давно так не обнимали, и стройное тело Эша идеально прижималось к нему. Он ничем не пах, но его волосы там, где они касались щеки Пата, были такими мягкими, что Пат чуть не расплакался.

— Будь осторожен, — сказал ему Эш, все еще обнимая. Пат никогда прежде не замечал россыпи мелких веснушек на его щеках.

— Чего мне бояться? — спросил Пат.

— Сам знаешь, — Эш ткнул его пальцем в грудь. — Люди сейчас в опасности, Пат. Я видел новости и не хочу, чтобы ты заболел. Тебе нужно мыть руки, есть витамины и больше спать.

Пат чуть не расхохотался. «Спать», — подумал он, но понял, что имел в виду Эш.

— Обещай, что позаботишься о себе, — произнес Эш с нечитаемым выражением лица. — Обещай.

Пат кивнул. Они все еще прижимались друг к другу, но Эш, видимо, задержал дыхание, потому что Пат совершенно не чувствовал, как он дышит.

— Обещаю.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Эш.

Пат смотрел, как он переходит улицу, направляясь к своему дому. Вот он остановился, чтобы помахать на прощание. Пат долго стоял на крыльце: почему-то хотелось помахать в ответ, хотя Эш давно ушел. Пат скрестил руки на груди и прислушался к шелесту листьев над головой, пению ночных птиц, кваканью лягушек на клумбах, лаю чьей-то собаки во дворе — ко всей округе, тихо вздыхающей во сне. И задумался, снятся ли Эшу сны.


End file.
